Gielinor's Beastiary
Do not edit this, this is being archived Welcome... = = To the Gielinor's Beastiary competition! Ever wondered who is the greatest article designer out there? Ever wanted to make the greatest article on the wiki? And ever wondered how to get the attention needed to make your article the greatest? Wonder no more! Sign up below and you're part of our wiki's second competition! All you have to do is to think of a new monstrous creature for RuneScape, then write a great article about it, and link it to this page! From February 16th to March 1st you have a chance to enter an article, add to it, and touch up on it to make it the most likely to win! Then, a couple of days after the end of the competition, I, The evil dude, will choose the winning article. Interested? Think you can win easily? Hold on, buddy, there's a lot of stuff you need to know! Rules #The more you put in, the more likely you are to win! Don't make a three-line article and say "I'm gonna win!" #Make sure your article has perfect spelling and grammar. If your article is filled with mistakes, i.e: "Te drgon was da gretest nvi evr nowudayz" its hardly likely to win the competition, is it? #Make sure it stays in with RuneScape's timeline - do you think "A dragon fires nuclear weapons in the dawn of time!" is going to get your article even looked at? #Present it nicely and neatly - I'm talking about correctly placed paragraphs under tidy, logical titles. #It is has to be a completely new creature - you can't make an article about an existing creature (e.g. a dragon, a squid), but you can improve a creature (e.g. a dragon with 5 wings) and make it a new species. #Don't take other people's ideas. Appliance If you want to take part and add an entry (only one per person, remember!) then please register below. * * * Da bomba3talk2meSandy * * *--Fegaxeyl 09:14, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Pulling out *Mr. Garrison 19:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Article name If you've been registered above, then put a link to your article here. *Deinoscorpio (example), By The evil dude *The Yacti, By ToaBionicle *Wisp, by Abcxyzzzz *The Galioct, by Da bomba3 *Maiihn, by Chiafriend12 *The Consumerous Gluf, by Fegaxeyl *Nokilychin, by Mr. Garrison *''(A link to your article and your name here)'' Tips You can add whatever you like to your article - pictures, text boxes, individual people/characters, whatever. It might be a good idea to group these under a single subcategory or a Page Box. Your article can be as long and branch in as many directions as you like, but remember that it must comply by the rules and should have very high quality. If you have added any other additional pages, I may or may not take those in when I'm judging (we'll see later). Winner *'Wisp' by Abcxyzzzz *'Yacti'' by ToaBionicle (second place) *'Maiihn' by Chiafriend12 (third place) Awards *Most Humourous - Maiihn by Chiafriend12 *Most Referenced - Nokilychin by Mr. Garrison *Most Sentient - Maiihn by Chiafriend12 *Most Largest - Galioct by Da bomba3 *Best Predator - Nokilychin by Mr. Garrison *Most Adaptable - Yacti by ToaBionicle Category:Competitions